vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Mar
This deity is an evil being who inhabits his own plane of existence. Background Mar is said to be the creator of all monsters that plague the two mortal worlds. He forges them in his own plane of existence and puts them up against every other monster he's dreamed up before sending the strongest to cause chaos. The Mortals have given this being many titles throughout history. Devil of monsters, forger of teeth, creator, invader, harvester of souls, dread father, etc. He was one of the deities who formed the cabal in order to destroy The Crucible. Alongside his friend Avah, he created the Daemons. The duo also created the first shadow creatures in order to punish the dwarfs just for existing. This Devil created the Wendigo after learning about satyr folklore. He aided Henrik Treecutter and Laena Gracewill in their quest for the ornate skulls. Mar bested Lu and Balumor in single combat duels. He started an underworld invasion in the first era. Personality and Traits To the few who worship this Devil, he is known to have no pity for mortal beings. There are those who interest him, but this is very rare. The cruelty of this being is well known since he saw who scared people were at the idea of the Wendigo. Then he brought them into reality. It's a well known fact among the other deities that Mar has a dark lust for Avah, though most days she sees him as a good friend. Anytime he's failed at something, whether it be killing a mortal or gaining the attention of Avah, he always pours his rage into a new monster. Plane of Existence The Pit of Monsters is a collection of floating islands and floating continents that are devoid of biomes. Each is home to one category of monster. Mar uses this place to dream up what mortals fear most. Appearance in Malaborn Mortals never depict this Devil as a mortal. He's usually sculpted as a Werewolf or a Wendigo. He takes a similar in The Underworld. He likes taking the forms of any of the monsters he's created. All of which will be wearing a silver crown, or if his body allows, he'll be wearing a suit of silver armor. Invasion of The Main Sea While working on a new monster he began creating something soulless. This monster would be unstoppable if he were able to gather enough souls. To do so he'd need to harvest souls from the mortals. Because few worshiped him he'd have to take them by force. He made wagers with Lu and Balumor to get them on his side. To him it would look strange if only a single Devil invaded Alidrah. With the help of the other two Devils, portals to their own planes as well as Mar's pit were opened across The Main Sea. Talismans Kaath: This piece of armor has been known to take many different forms. First it appeared as a single boot, then a helmet, and finally a pair of gauntlets. Mar's talisman is only given to those who prove their might against his own monsters. The armor has the ability to give the wearer the ability to sense nearby monsters and in some cases, speak to them. Spire Key: This talisman, as the name suggests, takes the form of a large key. It has a hilt like a sword too. The key can most primitive locking mechanisms that aren't touched by magic. It also has one of Mar's own enchantments. If used as a weapon it can cut deeper than most blades. His key is only given to those who earn his favor. This is very difficult to do. Blood Bane: This weapon is said to take the form of a whip made from the blood of Balumor himself. Mar only gives this weapon to those who hunt enough Vampires. This is why monster hunters, adventurers, and Vampire hunters usually come into possession of it. The whip itself is capable of ripping a normal man in half. Curse There are actually two curses he can cast upon you. The first is to transform you into a monster of his choosing. This will cause your friends, family, everyone you know to hunt you down like the beast you've become. The second is to cast you into The Pit of Monsters where you'll spend an eternity hiding and hunting for survival. Category:Malaborn Evil Deities Category:Malaborn Devils